Methods of cleaning the perineum are known, including using a washcloth, water cupped in the hands, or douching. Additionally, it is known to crouch down in front of a tap and splash the water onto the perineum. However, such methods have drawbacks. For example, if a woman is menstruating, the use of a washcloth is generally not desired because of staining that could occur. Cupping water in the hands or crouching in front of a tap is awkward and requires direct contact between the hands and the perineum, which may not be desired in a daycare or healthcare setting. Additionally, if a woman is menstruating or has an infection, she may not wish to directly touch her perineum. Finally, douching has many drawbacks, including disruption of the natural flora and the pH of the vaginal microenvironment. An example of a device for douching is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,243. To date, there is no known tool or device available for cleaning the perineum.
Therefore, although there are many methods for cleaning the perineum, there is still a need to identify alternative approaches.